


First Kiss(es)

by ShutUpBreanna



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, idk just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpBreanna/pseuds/ShutUpBreanna
Summary: Verona kisses Diavolo. She leaves out of embarrassment, but Diavolo ensures her that he’s more than okay with trying again to get it right.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 35





	First Kiss(es)

The first time Verona kisses Diavolo, she doesn’t process it fully at first. Only the panic at first, because _she_ just _kissed_ the Prince of Devildom.

Her body just moved on its own. Lucifer stepped out for a moment and she leaned in to show Diavolo something cute from the human realm. And she peers over and sees that his attention is very much on her and not the phone where a bird is chirping the Star Wars theme.

What shocks her than her own boldness… Diavolo kisses her back. More gently than any human has before and she so just wants to fall into his touch and savor the moment.

But embarrassment kicks in. Because what _is_ she doing? Because Lucifer is still in the general vicinity and Verona would be launched into week long cooking duty on top of the punishment from her and Mammon’s concert escapades the week before. And surely Barbatos would not hesitate to enchant her shoes if she proved to be a distraction.

Verona pulls away quickly, heart in her throat, mind racing because: _What the Hell have I just done._ Softly she murmurs, “Sorry, I’ll leave.”

But the Prince simply smiles up to her, temptation glistening in his golden eyes as she leaves so quick that Verona doesn’t even catch his response.

Verona doesn’t even realize that she had left her DDD behind until Lucifer returns it that night with a simple warning: _Be more careful._ Leaving her to wonder if Diavolo told him or if he simply doesn’t want to have to replace another phone.

But later that evening, her DDD vibrates with a single emoji from Diavolo and her cheeks heat up as she simply sends one back.

Moments pass and somehow the conversation evolves. He already knows the bare minimum about Verona and her life (whatever Barbatos had looked into prior to her invitation to the Devildom) and she knows the bare minimum of his and what she’d been allowed to know.

He asks about her tattoos and piercings, curious about the length of time she had to sit for, how long it took Verona to heal since demons tend to heal quicker and there are more painless applications of tattoos and body modifications in the Devildom. Diavolo also asks about what Verona did in the human realm (a barista), if she liked it (not really, but it paid rent and some bills), and what she wants to do once the year is over (she doesn’t have the drive to tell him that she’d rather stay in the Devildom if she could just retrieve her pets. She tells him she’d nap, cuddle with her cat, and return to work).

Diavolo finally inquires about Verona’s family and finally she pauses. Because she hadn’t spoken to her family in years. Not willingly, at least.

The phone buzzes again, leaving Verona that she had left Diavolo hanging.

[??? Sticker]

Verona hesitates. Then sends: _Sorry, I’m sleepy_. (a lie) _We don’t speak much_.

His response comes swiftly: _I apologize, Verona._ Then immediately after: _It is late, so I’ll let you get some sleep._

Verona glances at the alarm clock, the numbers blinking _11:01 PM_ , nowhere near her self-imposed bedtime of _at least_ 3AM, and she wonders what _he’s_ still doing awake although the answer is probably the same as Lucifer’s.

But she inquiries anyway: _Are you in bed too?_ Which immediately after sending it she realizes _holy shit, that’s a bit intrusive_ despite the curiosity spiking anyway. But he responds with a laughing demon emoji then promptly: _Not yet. I’m still wrapping up paperwork before I can wind down._ And again: _But Verona!_

Verona waited for the next round of messages, checking her connection until LORD DIAVOLO flashed across the screen as her phone vibrated. Panic clenched her stomach and she nearly tossed the phone.

_He_ knows _you’re available, dumbass,_ Verona chastised, her hatred of speaking on the phone and nervousness over Diavolo calling at all spiraled together. Quickly, she stood on the bed as there was a knock at her bedroom door, ignoring it she pressed the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

“Verona!” Diavolo’s voice boomed from the other line.

The door opened and Asmo entered, thankfully noticing her state before announcing himself. His eyebrows rose, he held up a bag with the label of an expensive skincare line, Verona waved her free hand.

“Verona?” Diavolo tried again, “Are you there? I have a proposal.”

“Yes, my lord,” Verona practically kicked Asmodeus as an excited expression formed on his face. Asmo jumped on the bed and pressed himself near the phone despite Verona’s valiant attempt to cover his lips, “I’m still here.”

“Wonderful!” Diavolo continued, clearly not clued into the desperate swatting away of Asmo on Verona’s end. “I have some down time tomorrow evening. Would you like to join me for tea? We can discuss what happened earlier.”

Asmo broke away, quickly mouthing, “ _What happened?”_

“I’m not sure, my lord.” Verona answered quickly, the words souring, “It was out of—”

“Oh!” Diavolo cut her off, “I’m not angry, it was quite nice. Refreshing, even, Verona. We can do it properly even.”

Verona reached up and attempted to cover Asmo’s lips, her own cheeks burning, “That… That sounds nice.”

“Perfect, I’ll send Barbatos for you after class,” Diavolo murmurs, voice like honey in her ear. “Goodnight, Verona.”

“Goodnight, Diavolo.” Verona quickly hung up.

Asmo grinned and swiped the phone, dragging her back to the bed, “What _did_ you do, V? That Diavolo wants to do again?”

“Nothing!”

“Liar.”

Verona stared and flopped back with a frown, “I kissed Diavolo.”

“Naughty Verona!” Asmodeus gushed, “Does Lucifer know? Well I suppose not since you’re not searching for cobwebs to clean. But what are you going to wear? Do you need lingerie? Also, don’t frown, love, it causes wrinkles.”

Verona rolled over and huffed into her pillow, “It’s tea, not… not… fuck.”

“It could be, V,” The Avatar of Lust tried unhelpfully. “At least wear something cute under your uniform. It’ll make you feel good.”

“I’m not wearing something cute, Asmo.”

XXX

Verona wore something cute under her uniform. It hadn’t helped with her anxiousness throughout her classes, but it _did_ make her feel less bad over Asmodeus spoiling her with cute items considering she never really got the chance to wear them.

After her last class, Barbatos met her at the end of the hall and she quietly followed him through the winding building until they came to a portal.

“Are we not going to Lord Diavolo’s office?” Verona asked cautiously.

“He requested that you meet him in the palace gardens for tea,” Barbatos offered his arm. “Ready?”

With a nod, Verona wrapped a hand around his forearm and nearly toppled over at the sudden change of setting. The dark, candlelit halls of RAD instantly replaced with lush gardens filled with flowers and plants native to Devildom that Verona hadn’t seen in her months as an exchange student.

Barbatos steadied her then allowed her to look around, Verona cautiously followed a dark bricked path, sure that many of the unknown plants could probably eat her if she so much as nudged them.

“These are relatively safe plants,” Diavolo’s gentle voice noted as Verona came to a better lit area with blackened floating lanterns. “Barbatos keeps anything remotely dangerous in his personal garden.”

“Relatively, though?” Verona paused to blink up at the lanterns, eyes adjusting a realizing that they weren’t lanterns at all. They were lightning bugs, probably the size of her fist, hovering around and resting on pale flowers.

“I suppose I wouldn’t try to eat them,” Diavolo muses, then motions to the seat across from the oversized garden table. “Have a seat, Verona.”

Verona sits and focuses on the sandwiches, the tea, the fine china. Everything _except_ Diavolo seated across from her simply watching as Barbatos pours a blue-ish tinged tea then takes his leave. Verona quietly takes a sip, noting the bitterness before dropping a single sugar cube in. She finally breaks the silence, “How was your day? Or is it technically still going?”

“It seems to be picking up,” Diavolo offers. “How was yours? You had an exam in History of Devildom today, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Verona exhales, cheeks heating up, “But I didn’t do as well as I hoped. My mind was… elsewhere, I guess.”

“I suppose I should’ve accounted for that. We could’ve met earlier this morning, but I believe I start my day a bit earlier that it would inconvenience you.” Diavolo hums, “I could request that you be allowed to retake it.”

“Oh, no!” Verona rubs her cheeks to calm herself, “I keep my grade high enough that it should be fine.” Then adds, “Thank you though.”

They fall back into heavy silence. Verona picks at a sandwich before sighing and shooing away the anxiety, “I’m sorry for yesterday. It just… I don’t know… You were close and…” _I think you’re lowkey gorgeous,_ Verona nearly admits.

“You’re a very anxious little human, Verona. But only with me.” A gentle smile pulls at the Prince of Devildom’s lips, “Why is that? You’re perfectly chaotic with Lucifer and the other brothers. The angels, even.”

“I…” A lump twisted at her throat as she racked her brain for a coherent answer, “I think it might be an, I don’t know, authority issue. You’re very much attractive… but very much above me. It makes me nervous. I don’t like to put myself in situations that might not go right for me.”

“But you did yesterday?” Diavolo tries, eyes ghosting over her.

“I guess I did,” Verona stares down at her tea.

“What would remedy this situation, Verona?” Diavolo asks quietly, “What would make you feel better?”

Verona wanted to sink into the garden and melt into the other levels of the Devildom. She sighs and focuses on one of the lightning bugs at the edge of the table, “I don’t know,”

“Would you like to hold one?” Diavolo asks softly, cutting through her thoughts, “They aren’t dangerous to humans.”

Verona only nods and Diavolo rises to offer his hand. She takes it and he leads her to the center of the lush garden. He stands behind her and Verona is hyperaware that he towers over her barely five foot nothing form and even more aware that his cologne makes her head spin in the best way.

Diavolo raises his hand with a bit of sandwich in the center. It takes a moment but one of the creatures flits around before settling on his hand and poking at the bread and gently flapping its lit up wings.

“Put your hand near mine.”

And Verona does. The creature buzzes but transfers hands as it finishes the spec of sandwich.

“You’re very lovely, Verona,” Diavolo places his hand under hers. “Maybe the loveliest thing I’ve seen in centuries. The most interesting creature by far that has landed in my sight.”

The bug flits away, but Verona doesn’t move, “Maybe?”

“Definitely,” Diavolo amends, . “You’re nervous around me, yet you don’t hesitate to message me to take breaks and send me animal videos. Even offer to bring me, even Barbatos, trinkets when you ask permission to go to the human realm. Not many people do that, Verona.”

“I know you like cute things, you’ve expressed interest in human trinkets and Barbatos likes to use certain brands of foods for meals.” Verona unconsciously tilts her head against his chest.

“Yes,” Diavolo pauses. “But you don’t hesitate to treat me like an equal, Verona. Not like a royal that you bend backwards for, like someone, Verona. It’s refreshing. It’s different. Something no one has attempted to try in thousands and thousands of years.”

Verona is quiet, stomach twisting, “That’s unfortunate, Diavolo.”

“I suppose,” Diavolo hums, gently hovering over bright tattoos along her arm. “Can I touch you, Verona?”

_Yes. Yes. Yes._ But Verona’s breath hitches, “Do you want to?”

“Do _you_ want me to, Verona?” Diavolo counters softly.

“Then… Yes,” Verona exhales. “Yes, you can touch me.”

His fingers trace over her tattoos, up her shoulder, to her neck and she nudges against his hand. A mix of ticklish and leftover feelings from Belphie’s mishap. Diavolo quietly apologizes, then combs his fingers through her thick hair. From behind he thumbs her lips and she leans into his touch.

“Turn to face me, Verona?” And she does, Diavolo gently tilts her chin up, taking her in, “Would you like to try again?”

Verona lets out a shaky breath and nods, she knots her fingers against his coat to bring him closer. She’s on her toes and he meets her halfway, the kiss soft and dissolves into something sweeter and desperate. But Verona blushes and pulls away, peering around the garden.

Diavolo watches nothing but her lips, “Are you concerned about Barbatos?”

Verona blushes, but smiles as Diavolo’s hands go to her waist, “He might enchant my shoes to walk me into a different timeline.”

“Only if you want him to, Verona.”

“No,” Verona seeks out another sweet kiss. “I like it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it's Diavolo loving hours.


End file.
